poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Ranyx and Roxas Last Day
This is how the 2 boys spend their last day in (Sora's last memories flash through his mind. The trio stands in the Gate to the Dark in the End of the World) Goofy: Gawrsh, is that all that's left of the worlds taken by the Heartless? Sora: Those worlds will be restored if we beat Ansem, right? But, if we do beat him and all these worlds become restored and disconnected, what's gonna happen to this place? And to us? (Sora remembers fighting the Chernabog) Ansem: All worlds begin in darkness, and all so end. The heart is no different. You see, darkness is the heart's true essence. (Sora remembers the final showdown with Ansem) Sora: That's not true! The heart may be weak. And sometimes it may even give in. But I've learned that deep down, there's a light that never goes out! (Sora remembers Ansem's defeat) Ansem: Kingdom Hearts! Fill me with the power of darkness! Sora: You're wrong. I know now, without a doubt, Kingdom Hearts is light! Mickey: Now, Sora! Let's close this door for good! (Sora, Donald, and Goofy help close the door of Kingdom Hearts) Riku: Take care of her. (Sora runs to Kairi) Sora: Kairi! Kairi: Sora! (Kairi falls but Sora catches her) Sora: Kairi, remember what you said before? I'm always with you, too. I'll come back to you. I promise! Kairi: I know you will! (Sora and Kairi break away from each other. Sora, Donald, and Goofy walk down a winding path) Donald: Well, now what do we do? Sora: We've gotta find Riku and King Mickey. Goofy: But, uh, where do we start lookin' for that there door to the light? (They see Pluto walking with a letter in his mouth) Donald: Pluto? Goofy: Gawrsh, that's the king's seal! Sora: Hey, have you seen King Mickey? (Pluto turns to run down the path) Sora: Let's go! (At nighttime, Sora is startled by a figure in black. He turns around to see it, but it is gone. He looks around for a second, then turns around again. The figure is slightly down the road. Sora runs to it, but it fades away. Sora finds Castle Oblivion at the end of the road. At the same dark beach, the two cloaked figures meet) ??????: I've been to see him. He looks a lot like you. ?????: Who are you? (In a mysterious dark city, while the rain falls, hundreds of Neoshadows rise from the ground. They surround another figure in black, who takes out two Keyblades, the Oathkeeper and the Oblivion and swings them into position. He destroys several of the Neoshadows before looking up to the top of the main skyscraper of the city. The rain has stopped for a moment. An unhooded but blindfolded man stands at the top of the skyscraper. The duel-wielding person runs up the side of the building and tosses the Oblivion Keyblade to the man at the top, who dives off the edge of the building and catches the weapon in his hand, falling down past the running figure. They turn to look at each other as they pass. After they both have reached the bottom, they destroy the remaining Neoshadows, then turn on each other. The two exchange blows before the figure with the Oathkeeper knocks the other man to the ground) ????: Why!? Why do you have the Keyblade? ?????: Shut up! (The boy brings down a final blow to the silver-haired one. Roxas wakes up in his bedroom and slides off the bed. He shifts from Sora to Roxas several times as he stands up. Roxas looks outside his window.) At the Usual Spot Ranxy and Roxas arrived Roxas: Man, I could not sleep last night... Ranyx: Roxas: Guys? They went pass through them and they ran off, Ranxy and Roxas look at the Picture and the picture has no Roxas and Ranyx in them, they went outside Axel: Look at what it's come to. I've been given these icky orders to destroy you---if you refuse to come back with me. Roxas: We're...best friends, right? Ranyx: You, me and Roxas? (Axel scratches his head) Axel: Sure...but I'm not getting turned into a Dusk for...Wait a sec! You remember now!? Roxas & Ranyx: Y...eah. Axel: Great! But, you know, gotta make sure and all. So, umm... What's our boss's name? (Roxas and Ranyx gives no answer, and Axel sighs sadly) Axel: Can't believe this... (The stick in Ranyx and Roxas's hands becomes the Keyblade. They defeats the Dusks around them. Axel swings up his chakram to strike, and is frozen. Roxas and Ranyx notices and stops) DiZ: Roxas, Ranyx, to the mansion! The time has come! Roxas & Ranyx: Hayner! Pence! Olette! Conker! Robotgirl! Robotgirl! Sci-Mary Beth! Gloriosa Daisy! (Roxas and Ranyx runs to Market Street) Axel: The Roxas and Ranyx that I know is long gone. Fine, I see how it is... (Roxas and Ranyx runs to the Old Mansion. They turns around at the locked gates and more Dusks spring up behind him) Roxas: Don't call us and then lock us out... (Roxas and Ranyx gets a vision of Sora holding out his Keyblade. They steps back from the gate and unlocks the keyhole in it. The gates open and they runs inside. The Dusks try to follow but are stopped by a hooded figure holding a wing-like sword. Roxas and Ranyx enters the mansion and finds the White Room. Roxas and Ranyx walks past pictures they saw when they was in this room before and stops at one of them in an alleyway of the dark city they're saw in they're dreams. They gets a sudden headache. Thunder rumbles in the sky of the city as a cloaked Roxas walks through the dark streets. He passes Axel who is leaning on the wall, crossing his arms) Axel: Your mind's made up? (Roxas stops) Roxas: Why did the Keyblade choose me? I have to know. Axel: You can't turn on the Organization! In Ranyx Mind Axel: You're minds made up? Ranyx: Why did the Keyblade chooses me? I have to know. Axel: You can't turn on the Organization! (Roxas and Ranyx's vision stops and they sees Naminé and Megaminé in the White Room) Roxas: Organization XIII... they're a bad group. Naminé: Bad or good, I don't know. They're a group of incomplete people who wish to be whole. To that end, they're desperately searching for something. Roxas: What? Naminé & Megaminé: Kingdom Hearts. (Roxas and Ranyx chuckles) Megamine: What are you laughing? Naminé: Funny? Roxas: It's just, I think---we've been running away from the question we really wanna ask: (Roxas and Ranyx walks to the table and leans against it) Roxas: What's gonna happen to us now? Just tell us that. Nothing else really matters anymore. Naminé: You two are... (Naminé and Megaminé flickers) Roxas: Naminé! Ranyx: Megaminé! (The form of Naminé and Megaminé breaks into several pieces and disappears. DiZ appears in a flash of data) DiZ: There's no knowledge that has the power to change your fate. Roxas: Even if it doesn't, we wanna know. We have the right to know! DiZ: A Nobody doesn't have a right to know. Nor does it even have the right to be. Roxas: But what IS a Nobody!? Ranyx: And what do you mean, that the Nobody doesn't have the rights to know? (2 Ansem still hooded appears) Ansem: DiZ, we're out of time. Too many Nobodies! Ansem 2: And we have to hurry! (A portal springs up behind DiZ containing Naminé) Megamine: Ranyx. We just want to tell you something. Naminé: Roxas. Nobodies like us are only half a person. You won't disappear. You'll be whole! Roxas: I'll...disappear...? Ranyx: Even... Me? DiZ: No further outbursts! Naminé: No, you won't disappear! You'll-- (DiZ grabs Naminé and Megaminé and covers her mouth) Roxas: Wait! (Roxas and Ranyx tries to run to the portal, but is stopped by two Ansem. Naminé and Megaminé stops DiZ's clench over her mouth) Naminé: Roxas! Ranyxm We will meet again. And then we can talk about everything. Me and Megaminémay not know it's you and you may not know it's us. But we will meet again. Someday soon. We promise! (Naminé, Megaminé and DiZ begin to fade away through the portal) Roxas: Let them go! (The portal vanishes along with two Ansem. Roxas holds out his left hand) Roxas: Naminé! Ranyx: Megaminé! Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Ryantransformer Category:MRJOJOUK3